


Bedroom Hymns

by Vivre



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inner Dialogue, Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Tenderness, shuharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivre/pseuds/Vivre
Summary: “Can I hold your hand?”She silently nodded. That request would’ve never come out of her fiancé’s mouth, and he would have not asked for her consent beforehand either.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Bedroom Hymns

Haru had relaxed into the warmth of Ren’s futon, cozied in between two heavy winter covers, and laid the back of her head on the one only pillow he had. It was funny how safe she felt with him- not in the way where she ‘let her guard down,’ but instead really felt comfortable. That was rare for her, willingly trusting another person- another man. 

The only other man-excluding her father- that she had ever been alone with was that unspeakable bastard. That slimy man she unfortunately knew as her fiancé. She knew she could never feel the way she did right now with that man, so she relished in the peace of mind she had; the one that could only be found hidden here, in a cafe attic.

Sometimes, when she was at school or doing menial tasks, her mind would wander into a terrible territory. Memories of her perverted fiancé would surface, her hairs would stand up, and her skin would feel like thousands of tiny bugs ran across every inch of her. But Ren could dispel those thoughts in an instant. 

She felt the bed sink, and looked to see him there. He sat on the edge of the bed, right next to her, and turned his face towards her. He had a delicate blush as he asked for the most chaste request ever.

_ “Can I hold your hand?” _

She silently nodded. That request would’ve never come out of her fiancé’s mouth, and he would have not asked for her consent beforehand either. But that was enough thinking about him, especially when Ren’s smooth hands just linked with hers, and that did wonders to occupy her thoughts.

He was warm. His grip wasn’t tight at all, like he was being considerate or something like that. She took the initiative to firm their grasp, holding him steadily.

_ “Is it okay if I kiss you?” _

Her heart danced, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. She didn’t have to say anything else. Ren lowered himself onto her- their lips met tenderly. 

They continued for a while, pacing themselves, and taking short breaths in between long kisses. Each time Ren broke away from Haru she appeared to have a look of longing, already missing their contact. He couldn’t help but keep on giving her what she wanted. He returned to her lips; Haru’s hands looped around his neck, holding him closer.

She made a quiet, muffled noise against him.Shortly, Ren pulled away- his deep voice came back in a hush. 

_ “Are you okay?” _

Mentally, she laughed, he was so caring and watchful. At times like these he talked so much, and she didn’t mind it at all. The sound of his voice alone soothed the aches and pains of an unspeakable past.

A mousy ‘yes’ left her lips, tangled in both of their breathes.

_ “Can I touch you here?” _

He was gentle, yet his fingers hungered for more. Her body reacted positively, and he continued on.

She kept her focus on him, watching his every move, unable to mind her stare. His eyelashes fluttered every time he acted, his movements slow at first, but more attentive as he went on.

_ “That doesn’t hurt, does it?” _

She assured him everything he was doing was heavenly, all of her trust was in his nimble hands, and there was no need to worry. Haru’s laugh playfully tickled the skin she kissed, yet her prince still gave her a considerate look.

_ “Let me know if I need to stop.” _

She thanked him for the consideration and settled back into the pillow below her. Back to paradise she was headed, lovingly taking whatever Ren had to offer. Typical of a thief, she allowed some selfishness on her part, finally being able to steal a space with Ren all alone. 

_ “You look gorgeous.” _

Little did he know, that is what Haru thought of him. Gorgeous. Breathtaking. Handsome. Kind. You name it. She was in awe of how such perfection could be found in a human being, but she dared not say it. She doubted Ren wanted to hear it, he wasn’t one for gloating. 

Lost in her own thought, she didn’t realize how heavily she was breathing. Wisps of air escaped her mouth so often, yet she continued to push herself into his touch. Despite the rush she was feeling, he still held her so gently, and brushed her curly hair into place. 

_ “I’m so lucky to have you.” _

She heard something like that before, but the context was so wildly different at that time. With devilish men, hearing such things only have dubious connotations- and it made your skin crawl to know you were powerless underneath those words. But right here and now, it felt like a true plea to the testament. 

Tears began to form in Haru’s eyes. Her mind was run amok with worry that this was all too good to be true, that maybe there was some god playing a trick on her, and when she would wake there would be a different man above her. She propped herself to sit up, then tightly hugged Ren- if this was a dream she wanted to stay forever, she held him to ensure he wouldn’t suddenly disappear before her. 

Soon the waves of pleasure dissipated, and she came down from her high, catching her breath in Ren’s neck. She placed shaky kisses in between harbored breathing, thanking him for the time he spent loving her. Soft lips wavered on his skin; she reflected whether this could ever be enough for him. The palms of her hands wrapped underneath his shoulder blades, and she pushed herself closer within him. A wash of insecurity fell over her. Childishly, she refused to let go- only finding comfort in their two bodies pressed together.

However, Ren didn’t mind. He snickered, petted the back of her head, and twirled a lock within his clean hand. 

A sweet melodic voice interrupted to sooth her fears, simply saying three words she had never heard from another person before,

_ “I love you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope this was a decent read! I don't actually write that much, the last fic I wrote was probably years ago. (Ive started a lot but scrapped them all because I was unhappy with them) BUT I played P5R and it rekindled my urge to write fics. I dearly love the game and characters so I wanted to put out content for it.  
> ^^ as for what type of fics, Im a multi-shipper so I am really hoping to do lots of different ships haha. I might be a bit biased though, I romanced Haru and Shuharu content seems to be a rare finding so I kinda want to help fill out the tag.
> 
> Anyway sorry for going on a tangent but thanks for reading!


End file.
